Avengers (Earth-TRN416)
| HistoryText = During the Holidays, Spider-Man tried to join the Avengers, but they rejected him. Once the team was captured by Baron Zemo, Iron Man sent a distress signal to Spidey in the form of a Spider-Signal. Spider-Man heeded the call and rescued the Avengers, thus becoming part of the team. When watching the big game at the Avengers Tower, following the reformation of the team and celebration of the Heroic Age, Iron Man and Captain America found themselves once again in opposite sides, because Tony was a fan of Pittsburgh's team, while Steve was a fan of the Football Club from Green Bay. This almost caused a new conflict between them, if Spider-Man hadn't distracted them with the commercials. After watching the TV ads, Tony and Steve settled their differences, agreeing that the unity of the Avengers shouldn't be threatened for something as pity as a football game. However, both Tony and Cap reached at the same time for the last nacho in the bowl. With none of them willing to give in, Iron Man and Cap ended up fighting. When Ultron returned to destroy the Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk fought the robot in Manhattan. However, Ultron received a software update message, for which the Avengers waited until he finished downloading the update. Several hours later, Ultron's download finished, but when he was finally ready to destroy the Avengers, his systems required to be rebooted. During the Holidays, the Avengers condemned Iron Man's decision not to let them take a break, and due to having to work all day, he had to resort to cooking her mother's traditional Depression baked pigeon on Christmas Eve. After being visited by Deadpool, the Spirit of Holidays Past, Present and Future, Iron Man changed his mind and let the Avengers celebrate. However, due to taking a break, the Earth was destroyed by the Skrulls. On Halloween, the Avengers threw a costume party at the Avengers Tower. The next Holiday season, the Avengers visited Santa Claus to sit on his lap and ask for presents. However, Santa had been impersonated by Thanos, who wanted to use the disguise of Santa to infiltrate Attilan through the chimney and steal the Inhumans' Terrigen Mists. Thanos played along, as he wanted to maintain his disguise, but was discovered once Hulk beat him up for not allowing him to sit on his lap. After learning of Thanos' plan, the Avengers alerted the Inhumans about the Mad Titan's intentions. However, Attilan didn't have a chimney, and the closest thing was a Terrigen Mists exhaust pipe. When the real Santa Claus arrived to Attilan, he mistakenly used the exhaust pipe, and suffered Terrigenesis, mutating into a horrible creature which scared the Avengers and the Inhumans. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, including the Avengers and Thanos who obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow the characters to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. Ant-Man was called to the Avengers (Earth-TRN416) 4th July picnic because they thought he was an exterminator. After removing the ants with his helmet he tried to convince them he was a super hero by growing and shrinking, however nothing would convince them, Hawkeye even left a review for his non existent exterminator service. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}